As long as I call you mine
by Every-other-name-was-taken
Summary: I have nothing to say for this. I was bored and then... this just came. R&R please! Warnings: Yaio, minor fluff. Apples(Definition for Apples inside). Cursing.


Hello my dear lovely lemon drops. I know I have a story to be working on but I actually had another complete Stony story in mind and I wanted to share it 'cause, well, it's Stony. CONTINUE ON! Oh definition for Apples: Making out. Not as intense as lemon, not as light as fluff.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Tony Stark stepped into the kitchen to refill his mug of coffee. He was once again, kicked out of his lab by the infamous, Pepper Potts. He grumbled as he filled his Coffee mug and gripped it as if it were a lifeline, but in Tony's case, It was. He had tried to go back in, but Pepper and JArvis had a deal with the AI to not let Tony back in after spending two hours in his lab. He could only hope that she wouldn't reprogram the coffee machine like that, because then he wouldn't be able to cope. He had grease stains on his hands and jeans as he drank the hot black liquid. He sighed in relief as he felt his brain start to work again. He heard coughing behind him and turned around. He sighed.

"What do you want Rogers." The other smirked and set his mug down.

"Okay, Stark, this is not your tower any more, I can appear wherever I want. But All I want is some coffee." he said with a light laugh. Tony rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way.

"All yours Capsicle." Than it was his turn to roll his eyes at Tony's ridiculous nickname. He filled the mug up and sat down, taking the news paper from the counter.

"Ugh, you still read those? You know you can just get the news from the tablet, right?" Tony said, obviously disgusted with the object Steve was holding. Steve looked at Tony.

"That thing is evil. Lat time I touched it, it was a blur of sparks and blank screens, than it exploded." he said seriously. Tony looked at him, trying to stifle a laugh that was coming on. Steve rolled his eyes. He finished the mug and began watching Tony intently. Tony looked back at him.

"Okay Steve, what do you want."

"I'm bored." Tony looked at Steve.

"And you come to me because?"

"Can't a guy see his friend without being questioned for his intentions?" Steve asked Tony.

"No." Steve shook his head.

"Do you wanna train with me?" he asked out of the top f his head. Tony blinked to verify if he really did as that.

"Train?"

'Yeah, you know, hand on hand f-"

"Yeah, I know what you meant, I was just trying to ask why? I'm not exactly the fighting type." Tony said. Steve shrugged.

"Yeah, it's kinda my point. What if your suit gets damaged during a fight. You want to always be prepared." He said. Tony took a moment to consider the offer.

"Yeah, okay.

~O~o~

"You know," Tony began as he was laying on the floor panting.

"I think you just asked me to do this so you can kick my ass." Steve laughed and helped the smaller man up.

"Tony you're just overreacting." he said lightly. Tony huffed and pretended to be wounded.

"You hurt me Cap'." They heard the door open and watched Clint walk in.

"Oh, Tony, this is the training room, what are you doing here?" he asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I know what room this is Clint."

"He was just training with me, and I have to say Tony, you're a lot better than I expected." he said. Tony faintly blushed.

"Thanks Steve, You're a good fighter too." he replied. Clint gagged.

"God if you're going to start making out, go get a room."

"You're just jealous people actually pay attention to me Hawkass." Tony huffed as Steve flushed.

"Damn Steve, you're so red, a tomato would be jealous." Tony said after he took a look at the blonde. Steve laughed nervously and practically ran out of the room. Tony glared at Clint and left shortly after.

"What?"

~o~O~

Two days after the incident, Tony had begun to feel something more than friendship love towards his blonde teammate. He felt frustrated. He knew what this was but chose to ignore it. He began spending more time in his lab. But he was not ready to face the man again. Too bad the universe hated him.  
"Hey, Tony, can we talk?" Steve said suddenly when he cornered the genius from entering his lab.

"Yeah, sure." he said ignoring the funny feeling he had in his stomach. Chemistry was a bitch. They stepped into his lab in silence.

"So we need to talk about... well... I don't know how to go about this but, I think we've been avoiding this problem that has arisen between us. And I think if we don't do something now, it's going to end up eating us alive." Steve said in one breath. Tony waited for the man to continue.

"So, the problem started when Clint told us to uhg..." he cleared his throat and continued,

"get a room. And I need to know how you felt about that. Because if we don't feel the same way, than we can just go ahead and put this behind us. But if we do... then maybe we can agree on something and see how we can deal with it in the end... So how did you... ugh... feel?" Steve asked closing his eyes. Tony held his gaze at the blonde. Yeah, the universe really hated him right now. But he had to tell the truth.

"Well... I started to uh... develop these feelings towards you. And I know what the fuck they are, I just kind of... didn't want to face it knowing that you, our american icon, are straight as a muther fucking stick, and I didn't want to make anything awkward between us, when we just started being friends, so if you don't feel the same way, forget I said anything and-"

"Tony."

"What?" he didn't notice that in the middle of his rambling, Steve had gotten progressively closer.

"Stop talking." and he kissed him. Tony blinked in surprise. Captain Profanity-Withheld America was kissing him. It took him a couple seconds, and he started to kiss him back, with the same ferocity and passion. Steve licked the man's lower lip, enticing a moan. Tony parted them and they begun a battle for dominance. Steve picked the smaller man up and set him on the counter, never breaking the kiss. The contents on the table fell to the floor, but both were in too much of a high to notice. Steve pulled away after what seemed like ages. Tony whined at the loss of contact and began panting. Steve's kisses were already becoming a drug to the billionaire. He needed more and he wouldn't be able to stand the rejection if this were real.

"Tony." Steve mumbled. Tony looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" Steve smiled and bit Tony's lip. Tony moaned.

"You're not even talking and I can already tell that you're rambling in that pretty little head of yours." Steve said with a light smirk. Tony blushed.

"Shut up." He looked at Steve.

"So... what are we?" Tony asked unsure of himself.

"Whatever you wanna be baby." Steve replied sucking on Tony's neck.

"Oh-Okay. I guess I'll call you my boy friend." He said biting his lip. Steve shrugged and looked at him.

"I'm fine with it as long as I call you mine."

~O~o~

DONE!


End file.
